Twisted Fates
by Roxy Winchester
Summary: HPSPNANGEL Different worlds collide when Wolfram&Hart take an intrest in the wizarding world with Sam and Dean getting caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

First things first, I don't own Supernatural, Harry Potter, or Angel, if I did then Jensen Ackles and Jared Padaleki would never leave my basement.

Enjoy.

* * *

A rotting and musty manor stripped bare of furniture, wall coverings and carpets, the ornate carvings above the mantle of the abandoned fireplace glaring out to the twelve people huddled on the floor in the middle of the room. Standing guard at the door two black robed figures wait silently blending into the shadows except for the skull like masks fixed over their faces.

A loud banging knock rings out into the night creating a collective flinch from the room's center. Standing aside the dark figures open the door to reveal a handsome man. Platinum blonde hair glowing silver in the moonlight falling carelessly around an alabaster face with glowing grey eyes that surveyed the room intently, all other details were lost in the shadows and blackness of his clothing as he glided into the room. Following him was another figure, covered completely in the dark folds of a robe, his disinterested posture betrayed by the malevolent gleam of a fierce ruby gaze.

A soft moan broke out followed by the cry of a child which was quickly cut off by a sharp hiss from the cloaked man who, with a sharp gesture to his companion slipped quietly into a corner, observing them. Replying with a small nod the man turned towards the feeble group and spoke to them in a soft baritone, his voice taking on a lulling elegant tone, "Good evening my dear muggles," he began, a soft sneer tugging at his lips, "tonight you have the immense honor that most of your kind can never dream of." Flashing a dark smile as his audience began to shift anxiously, "Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, you are going to aide the Dark Lord in his return to full glory."

Sitting towards the back sat a young woman nervously tugging on a lock of bright blonde hair, her brows furrowed in concentration, listening for a break in the speech she took a deep breath and stood as leisurely as she could, straightening her shoulders. Taking a calming breath she flashed a charming smile and took a step towards the blonde haired man. "Layla Marsters, Wolfram & Heart; let's make a deal.

Cocking his head slightly to the right he gave her a politely inquisitive look as she continued. "I happen to represent the largest multidimensional law firm in existence. Now I'm certain that a person of your particular," she paused for a moment and gave the other robed figures a meaningful look," persuasion, has little use for high powered attorneys, but I can assure you that Wolfram & Heart has much more to offer."

Reaching down she grabbed the shoulder of a young man sitting next to her and pulled him roughly to stand beside her, "In fact, as a token of Wolfram & Heart's congruity towards people of your beliefs and alignments we'd like to offer you a free virgin sacrifice."

Jerking his head towards her he gasped, "I don't wanna be a sacrifice!"

Flashing an annoyed grimace his way she whispered back, "Well, Terry, maybe you should have thought of that before becoming an intern!" Turning her attention back to the other man who was studying her with a faintly amused expression, she leaned forward and continued in a conspiratorial manner, "Now I know the usual preference is for girls, but let's be honest gentlemen, virgin blood is virgin blood."

Shaking his head hysterically the intern squealed, "You promised not to tell!!"

Fingers pinching at his neck hard enough to draw blood she kept going as if she didn't hear him, "Of course mere blood sacrifices are easy to come by, as, I'm sure we all noticed," at this she gave the huddled group an uneasy look before returning her gaze to the silent man in front of her, "so in order to augment our deal I'll add in the rights to his soul, only slightly used."

Terry starred at her nervously, "You can't really do that..Can you?"

"A good lawyer always reads the fine print. How can you not know this?" she muttered back.

Head leaning slightly to the side blonde hair falling across his shoulder, he sent the man in the corner a discreet glance before making his way around the room to the young woman's side, studying her with an indeterminable gaze. "And you would do that? Toying so casually with something so precious and innocent?"

She starred at him startled, "Are….are you serious? I work at Evil Incorporated for crying out loud. Soul bartering? That's like, the equivalent of casual Fridays to those people."

A charming smile making its way onto his face he held out his hand and clasping hers in a firm shake, "Lucius Malfoy." Across the room in a dimly lit corner two ruby eyes flashed violently over a dangerous  
smile.

* * *

Across the ocean and on the plains of Texas a man stepped out of his '67 Chevy Impala to gape in horror at the spectacle before him. Situated in the middle of a barren field were 10 classic Cadillac cars all buried halfway into the ground slanted at an angle, all in a line facing west. Sitting in the passenger seat of the car sat another man in his early twenties with long shaggy brown hair framing a face that was bursting with amusement.

Running a hand through short blonde hair the other man continued to stare in disbelief, "I don't- Who in the hell? Sammy?!"

Chuckling, the other man got out of the car and walked around the car to stand beside his brother. "Stanley Marsh, apparently he's some kind of helium tycoon with a weird sense of humor. I've heard that he's also had a bunch of weird signs put up in all of the surrounding towns with names that start with A."

Intrigued the other man looked over, "Signs? Like in that town we just passed half an hour ago- what was it, Adrian?" he received a nod he made a disgusted noise, "You mean that crap like, 'Cats are never to be trusted', 'Who stuffed that white owl', 'Hey good looking what ya got cooking'? That's the same guy who did-" unable to find a suitable word to fully encompass the total sacrilege before him he could only flail his arm in the direction of the cars, "this?!"

Fighting to keep a grin off his face Sam gave another nod, "Yes, Dean."

With one last glance filled with distaste Dean turned sharply and got back into the car followed by Sam, turning the key, the harsh filled sounds of Led Zepplin filling the air, he pronounced, "Some people have no taste!"

Sitting across from him the other man gave him a pointed look before replying in a dubious tone, "Really?"

* * *

It was a small room cluttered with books and clothes scattered over the floor. Sitting at a desk in a corner sat a young man, the light from a nearby lamp post falling across his back and the harsh glare of a digital clock on a nightstand the rooms only illumination, an empty birdcage sitting next to the window glimmered softly in the moonlight and the only sound in the stillness of night was the harsh thud of a forehead meeting a hard wooden desk.

This continued for a few minutes until a small brown owl landed on the window sill and hooted softly drawing his attention. Turning around in his seat the light reflecting off of glasses as he ran a hand through messy black hair, hooting again the owl held out a leg revealing a piece of parchment tied to it. Standing up and retrieving the paper he glanced down, on the front there was only the name Harry Potter, on the back was an unfamiliar wax seal with an old fashioned stylized M.

Giving the owl another glance Harry shrugged and tore the envelope open and pulled out a blank piece of paper. Frowning, he held it up into the light, and then gave the owl another scrutinizing look. When nothing happened he gave another helpless shrug and pulled out a bag of owl treats when suddenly his legs gave way, dropping onto the floor with a small thud. Turning his head to the side he noticed the owl jumping onto the floor beside him to reach the fallen treats before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Two men sat in the almost empty restaurant, the younger of the two sat slouched in his chair, flicking a stray lock of silver hair out of his grey eyes he poked at the food on his plate occasionally sending angry glares at the man across from him. Completely ignoring his companion's hostility the other man pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter he flashed a cocky grin across the table as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his mouth, green eyes sparkling mischievously. In hailing deeply he glanced down at the other man's almost untouched plate before speaking, "That's an awful lot of food to waste, Draco, don't you know there are children starving in Africa?"

Tossing his fork down Draco shoved his plate back with a flat expression, "If you're so concerned, Spike," he sneered, "then consider this an act of solidarity."

"How altruistic of you, pet." Spike smirked, tilting his head, bleached blonde hair reflecting the light he asked, "You ready to go?"

Standing Draco pulled a leather jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on, "Tell me, are you always this accommodating to everyone you kidnap?" he drawled.

Slinging an arm around the boy's shoulder Spike pulled him close with another smug grin, obviously enjoying his discomfort, "Why of course not, just you pet."

Quickly stepping to the side and out of Spike's embrace he stalked out to the car throwing out a sarcastic, "I'm honored." behind him.

* * *

Eyes fluttering open Harry starred down at an unfamiliar carpet pattern. Groaning softly he placed his hands under his body and pushed himself into a sitting position, scrutinizing his surroundings with suspicion. Large windows showing a bright sunny day among other skyscrapers, tasteful works of art hung on the wall, with a few potted plants scattered around in the corners. In the middle of the room was a long black table, and seated there was a man and a woman. Shooting to his feet he starred at the man in recognition, shouting out, "Malfoy?!"

Placing his most charming smile on his face, Lucius gave a small nod, "Welcome, Mr. Potter, I'd like to thank you for answering my invitation so promptly." Furious the black haired boy opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when the blonde's smooth voice continued on, "I do, of course, realize that you must be very busy, therefore I will endeavor not to keep for long."

Flipping a lock of long golden blonde hair behind her shoulder, the woman next to Lucius stood, her smile equally charming, and slightly less menacing. "Then in the intrest of expediency allow me to introduce myself and then we'll move onto business." Guesturing him to a seat opposite herself she leaned over and shook his hand, smile turning devious as his eyes flicked down to the unbuttoned buttons at the top of her blouse, Harry flushing a deep red as he took in her expression. Sitting back down she smoothed her face into a more professional expression as she straightened a pile of files and folders laying before her. "Layla Marsters, Wolfram and Hart, I'm here representing Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Aka the Dark Lord Voldermort."

"Wait-what?" He asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

It was Lucius that answered, "Ms. Marsters is the Dark Lord's solicitor this meeting is being held on his behalf."

Gaping in confusion jade green eyes stared in disbelief, "So what, Voldermort's given up on killing me and has decided to just sue?"

Regaining her cheerful smile Layla drew his attention, "There's no need to worry, it's hardly anything that dire, actually, my client has a proposition for you."

Sighing, Harry leaned back in his chair, hand running through messy black hair, "So let me get this straight, Voldermort, the insane leader of some kind of weird death cult that has been wanting me dead for the past 15 years, is propositioning me?"

Mouth twisting in annoyance at the boy's choice of words Lucius stayed silent while sitting beside him Layla chirped, "Exactly."

Confusion still strongly evident on his face the brunette gave a small helpless shrug, "Well, ok."

* * *

The harsh light of day glared down at the unmoving body of Harry Potter as a young man with red hair kneeled on the floor beside him, expression helpless as he shook the brunette's shoulders panic filling his voice, "Harry! Harry!! Wake up, mate!!"

Forehead furrowing, Harry gave a soft moan, head falling to the side, eyes opening slowly as the movement of his body ceased, looking up in confusion as the blurry form above him came into focus, "Ron?" he croaked, "What are you doing here?"

Heaving a great sigh of relief, Ron dropped from his knees down the rest of the way to the floor shaking his head in exasperation, "We came to pick you up to go to the burrow and I came in here and saw you passed out on the bloody floor! What's going on Harry?"

Looking around in confusion Harry noticed the scattered owl treats and various articles of clothing littering the floor, but no paper in sight, raising his head to gaze into his friend's concerned gaze, "I just had the weirdest dream."

"Wait, so, you fell asleep on the floor?" Ron asked confused.

Grinning sheepishly Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair, "I guess the Dursley's are working me harder than I thought."

Frowning, the red head stood holding out a hand and helping his friend to his feet as well. "Well, you won't have to worry about that any more, are you ready to go?" He asked looking around at the clothing and books scattered around the room.

Going over to the large brown trunk at the end of the bed Harry threw the lid opened and started tossing his belongings into it. "Almost, by the way, who else is here?"

Smirking, Ron sat on the bed and leaned forward excitedly, "Mum and Professor Lupin, it was wicked, right when we flooed in Mum started right in on your aunt and uncle on how they treat you, in fact I think she's still going."

Tilting his head to the side Harry listened and could indeed hear the faint sound of Mrs. Wealsey's voice going strong into a rant, glancing over at his friend's expectant face he forced a weak smile, "Brilliant," he replied only half meaning it, "but she does remember that I still have two more years until I can leave, right?"

Paling a bit Ron stood and headed for the door, "Right, I better go help Professor Lupin calm her down then."

"Thanks, mate." Harry sighed, watching his friend until he was out of sight and then continuing with his packing until a small hoot drew his attention. Sitting on the window frame staring at him was the small owl from last night. Walking over he looked over the letter attached to its leg cautiously earning him an impatient hoot from the owl. Reaching over and untying it he noticed that it was very different from the previous letter. Instead of the parchment and old-fashioned writing and seal of most wizard letters this envelope was made of crisp white paper with his address typed and a label sticker for the return address.

Layla Marsters

Wolfram & Hart

London Branch

"So it wasn't just a dream." He murmured to himself, gazing at it in surprise, his concentration was broken however, by the sound of more yelling from downstairs, giving an annoyed sigh he shoved the letter into his trunk and covered it with a pile of clothes before closing the lid and locking it, and then with a quick look around to make sure nothing was forgotten he set his shoulders and headed downstairs.

* * *

Jerking open the back side door of the black Chevy impala Dean threw his duffel bag onto the back seat before turning to glare at Sam as he closed the door to the motel room carrying a duffel bag of his own. Resolutely ignoring his older brother, Sam walked around the car and placed his bag in the back seat before sliding into the passenger seat, and then finally turning to look at his brother with an annoyed expectant gaze.

Swearing under his breath the blonde haired man got into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. Turning on the ignition he peeled out of the parking lot and turned the music up, BOC blasting out of the speakers. Sighing Sam reached over and turned the radio off earning him a scorching glare from the man seated next to him.

"What?!" he snapped exasperated.

Hands gripping the wheel tightly, knuckles turning white Dean threw him another glare splitting his attention between Sam and the road. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Sammy?!"

Rolling his eyes the brunette slouched in his seat, "Calm down man, everything turned out fine."

"Fine?! Damnit, Sammy you can't go around touching cursed artifacts, you know better!"

"It's SAM." He retorted, lips twisting into a pout, "And we don't know whether it's cursed or not, it could be just a coincidence-"

"Just a coincidence that everyone besides you that's touched that thing has ended up with their insides where their outsides used to be, Sammy? Damnit! This is Oregon all over again! And didn't I tell you not to touch that thing?!" he shouted in alarm as he noticed Sam studying a small golden cup holding it gently by its delicate handles. "SAM!"

"Look, Dean, we already know that this thing isn't going to hurt me and we need to find out what it is and how it's hurting people." Feeling the weight of his brother's glare he sighed and slipped the cup back in the velvet bag they had found it in and placed it gently into the glove box, flashing an annoyed look to his right, "Happy now?"

Slightly mollified Dean relaxed slightly, "So you think the answers to that are in LA?"

Sighing Sam laid his head back on the seat, "I don't know, but according to the paperwork we found in that warlock's lair it's where it came from."

Slumping slightly Dean readjusted his grip on the wheel turning the radio back on but at a more moderate volume, "Wolfram & Hart here we come." he muttered.

* * *

Stalking alongside the blonde vampire on the deserted mountain road Draco's thoughtful expression was illuminated in the moonlight. "You know," he started casually, "when I get home I think I'll have my father eviscerate you."

Taking a swig from a bottle of Jack Daniels, held loosely in his hand Spike sent him an amused glance, "Did that once," he announced, "Egypt, I think. Didn't care too much for it, didn't have the patience for it I s'pose." Glancing around he stepped off the road and headed off into the junipers.

Scowling Draco slowly followed, "You know, I've heard that it's an altogether different experience when you're on the other side of the blunt instrument." he offered. Following the other blonde's laughter into a small clearing he frowned when he caught sight of Spike standing in the middle pushing a shovel roughly into the dirt, pausing only to give Draco a pointed look before glancing at another shovel lying on the ground. "I hope you don't expect me to have any part of this," he snapped, "it's bad enough you bloody well KIDNAPPED me, do not tell me that you thought you could bring me to this middle of nowhere town in the godforsaken country and then expect me to do physical labor?!."

Startled out of his rant by the clang of a shovel being thrown at his feet he looked up to see the vampire step out of a small hole, his usual cocky grin firmly upon his face. "Not to worry pet, s'all done." he announced holding up something small in his hand glinting in the light as he tossed it to Draco.

Holding it up, he studied it, a locket with a large S on the front, with a disinterested expression. Glancing up he noticed Spike watching him expectantly, tossing the locket back he folded his arms, "So, now what?"

"Now?" Fangs gleaming in the darkness, "Now we look up some old friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter isn't nearly as long as the last one but I've just moved so things have been pretty hectic, not to mention a huge case of writer's block; thankfully though I've gotten in touch with my wonderful muse-friend recently so now I've got plenty of good ideas.

Also, a huge thanks to my reviewers you guys are fantastic and I really appreciate the encouragement.

One last thing, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but here's the timeline of what's going on, this story takes place somewhere in the middle of the second season of Supernatural, after the end of season 5 on Angel, and post HBP for Harry Potter, let me know if there are any questions.

Chapter 2

Crouched over a mound of paperwork on her desk Layla looked up at the sound of a soft knock on her door before it opened to admit her newest client. Straightening her shoulders she smiled, her bright expression making her appear more youthful and almost childlike. "Good morning, Lucius, what can I do for you today?"

Standing beside the chair in front of her desk he gave the long coarse brown hairs that covered it a distasteful glance before pulling out his wand and vanishing them, sending the blonde a reproachful glare as she sent him an apologetic look, "My apologies Lucius," she sighed, "I'm afraid that's a problem I've been having with a client of mine." Leaning forward she lowered her voice, "she's a Sasquatch." Sitting back she brightened again, "I'll also have to ask you to excuse these offices, normally I'm located in Los Angeles; however, the London branch has been kind enough to provide me with a working office here so that I may provide you and your affiliates with as personalized and quality service as you require."

Sitting down he started gently tapping the end of his cane on the side of his shoe he replied in a voice filled with boredom, "Marvelous." he drawled. Fixing her with a sharp gaze he asked in a cold voice, "Has he received it yet?"

Humming softly she sat back in her chair nodding happily as she held up an opened envelope, "I received this just this morning."

"And?" he promted gently.

"Events are proceeding as scheduled."

"Excellent, now onto the other piece of business I asked you to handle." He replied, pleased.

Nodding, she took on a more professional air, reaching inside her desk for another folder she leaned across her desk to hand it to Lucius, "The procurement squad sent in this report late last night."

Reading he gave an approving nod, "I see, so they've been gathered and placed into Wolfram & Hart's vaults already?"

"For all eternity, if need be. The vaults underneath the major offices of Wolfram & Hart are indestructible, not even the apocalypse would harm them." a note of pride slipping into her voice as she spoke.

Glancing through the papers one last time he gave a satisfied nod, and then set the folder back on the desk, "You seem to be handling every smoothly enough, I'm certain that my lord will be pleased." he announced, standing and brushing imaginary lint off of his suit as Layla walked around her desk, waiting patiently to see him out. Reaching out for a parting handshake he tightened his grip, studying her with a pierce gaze, "Let us hope that such, efficientness continues." he spoke smoothly. Releasing her hold he quickly took a step back with a mocking bow of his head, "For both our sakes, of course."

Watching him walk out she waited for the sound of the door closing in a click to let her brilliant smile turn devious. Returning to her desk she pulled out the folder that she had hurriedly shoved into a drawer at Lucius's arrival, the one that looked exactly like the folder already lying on her desk. Opening it up her sneer grew as she took in the two photographs stapled to reports with the words Procurement Agency written in bold at the top. "Why of course." she murmured softly before shutting the top of the folder over the Polaroid's of two brothers and a bleach blonde vampire.

* * *

Standing in the deserted lobby of the Hyperion Hotel Draco looked around in distaste. "What kind of friends are you looking for here?"

Walking around the ornate ottoman Spike sent him a small smile, "The big forehead having, all black wearing, obnoxiously brooding, do-gooder of the night kind."

"Brilliant," Draco grimaced, "my favorite type of people with the added bonus of a haunted and condemned building."

"Abandoned, not condemned, pet."

"That doesn't make this any less creepy." Face hardening in resolved he folded his arms expression petulant, "I'm not going any further."

Shrugging Spike headed for the stairs bouncing up and out of sight. Eyes widening Draco gaped in surprise before shaking his head and stalking after him. He made it to the end of the stairs when he heard a clashing sound spinning around with a gasp. All around him the darkness loomed as he slowly edged his way back to the doors and the small amount of light making its way through the heavily fogged glass.

* * *

Cutting off the engine Sam sat in the sudden silence of the car next to his brother gazing at the building across the street apprehensively. "We're not really going to do this, are we?" he asked hopefully.

Snorting Dean flashed an annoyed look at his little brother before jerking the door open and heading for the doors.

"Dean!" Sam called, running to catch up, "Don't you think this is a little hasty? I mean, we got this information from some shady guy in a back alley!"

Stopping just short of the doors Dean turned to Sam impatiently, "Well it's not like we got any better ideas, Sammy. I mean, you were all ready to just up and go running into that Cow Dear place-"

"Wolfram & Hart." he corrected tiredly.

"Whatever, and since when is that like you? Especially after all the stuff we've been hearing about it? Besides," he tilted his head showing off a smirk, "my shady ally guy totally beats your evil wizarding paperwork any day." Rolling his eyes Sam followed his brother into the hotel.

* * *

Heavy curtains drawn against the late afternoon sun the room was completely bare except for a small recliner shoved into the darkest corner, seated slumped down in it was a dark haired man dressed elegantly in black, chocolate brown eyes starring blankly at the wall before him.

He sat unmoving, chest not even rising for any unneeded breaths as heavy footsteps approached his room. Stopping outside the door the rusted handle jiggled softly before the entire door was kicked in revealing a short blonde vampire sauntering in. Looking around with a disinterested expression until his gaze landed on the occupied corner making him gasp softly, "Angel?"

Hearing his name he glanced over a sardonic smile marring his features, "Spike." shifting his gaze back to the wall he laughed darkly, "Me and Spike. We're the only ones left."

Groaning Spike reached up to rub his forehead, "Bloody hell, peaches."

* * *

The squeak of the doors opening brought a startled jump out of the blonde as the two men entered the lobby. Stepping further into the shadows he watched silently in relief as they walked past him looking around the room curiously.

Stepping forward to take the lead the short blonde spoke, "So, where's this Angel guy supposed to be anyway?"

Standing behind him the taller and younger man rolled his eyes, "I don't know Dean, you're the one who got the information, all you told me was the Hyperion Hotel and this is it."

Reaching back to punch him gently on the arm he nodded his head towards a back room, "Well that's here, so lets go look."

As they walked out of sight Draco gave them one last suspicious glance before heading up the stairs looking around uncertainly before he caught the sound of yelling, smirking he headed off with more purpose.

* * *

"-always living in the bleeden past, Angel, don't you get it?! This is after-"

"That's the point, Spike!" The dark haired vampire snarled, "there wasn't supposed to BE an after!"

The statement hung heavily in the air, startling the other vampire into silence for a moment before he gathered himself enough to ask roughly, "What?"

"Come on, Spike, don't be stupid, not now, you know better-"

"No, you know better, Peaches! What, your little plan to ride off into glory falls apart and now your, what, sulking? Hiding in a corner too bitter and angry that you're still around when you're too much of a coward to end it yourself?!" Shaking his head in disgust he took a deep breath and lowered his voice, "If she could see you now-"

Cut off into a choke he was suddenly pushed into a wall a cold white hand crushing his throat chocolate eyes blazing at him in anger, "Don't. You. Dare." he spat.

Dead silence hanging in the air unbroken except for soft footsteps from the doorway, "Well," a cultured voice drawled, "this IS quite the gathering." Turing his head slightly Angel took in the young man, platinum blonde hair falling into silver grey eyes, arms folded he was watching them with an amused expression.

Jerking the restricting hand slightly away from his windpipe Spike managed to choke out, "I think you might be enjoying this just a bit too much there, love."

Walking further into the room, expression thoughtful he nodded, "That's entirely possible."

Releasing Spike the dark haired vampire turned with a menacing expression, "Who are you?"

Waving his hand with an unconcerned air he answered, "Just a poor victim of an unfortunate circumstance, what you might be more interested in is that you have two visitors skulking around downstairs." Looking behind him at Spike he smirked, "But please, by all means, finish here."

* * *

Cautiously walking forward into the dark room Dean stopped suddenly, putting his arm back to silence his brother's inevitable questions, and rolling his eyes when they came anyway. "What is it?"

Turning back slightly he nodded his head towards a window, "You hear that?" Glancing around warily, he walked closer to a half opened window the sound growing louder Sam close behind him.

"Is someone singing?" Sam whispered in amazement, sharing a surprised look with his brother they both leaned over peeking out into the dark alley behind the hotel to see a young woman with an alabaster complexion dancing in circles her revealing red dress and dark brown tresses flying around her as she hummed gently.

Looking back at his brother Dean shrugged and slid quietly to the door stepping into the alley making sure to stay back into the shadows as the woman abruptly stopped facing away from the blonde man. Cocking her head to the side she spoke, a light British accent coloring her velvet voice, "Pretty little daisies glowing in the moon. Would you like me to pick one for you, grandmummy, you used to love them so." Turning around she grinned mischievously at Dean as she crouched down raising her hands and putting them in front of her chest, slim fingers curled into claws, "Oooh, naughty, naughty mustn't hurt the pretty, grandmummy says," moving closer, "Daddy would be cross." She hissed, reaching out with her right hand to grab him but stopping an inch away from his face.

Pulling back she straightened and smiled sadly into his bewildered face, "Daddy doesn't like to punish anymore."

* * *

Fingers tapping impatiently against her folded arms Layla leaned against the railing at the back of the elevator ignoring the cheerful muzak watching the closed door, eyes glancing up to watch the different numbers light up as the elevator made its way down into the lower levels of Wolfram & Hart. Having emptied itself of its last passenger twelve floors above the elevator was completely empty except for her as it came to a stop the little button labeled **Sub Level 6** flashing. Making sure to avoid looking straight into the camera hidden inconspicuously in the corner she strode forward purposefully into the empty corridor.

Halfway down the hall she stopped in front of a door and glanced around casually as she pulled an ID card out of her folder placing her thumb over the picture of an overweight balding man as she swiped it through the lock on the door. A green light beeped as she replaced the card and quickly typed in a code, then she reached into another pocket and drew out a little box, opening it she removed a human thumb and placed it onto the scanner beside the lock which beeped and then the door was unlocked with a small click. Shoving the box back into her pocket with a small frown of distaste she entered the room the door shutting softly behind her.

It was a large room with dark runes painted over the walls and the floor centered around a small cage in the center of the room. Seated around the cage were twelve robed beings facing each other and chanting lighted sticks of incense in between them. Ignoring them the young woman strode past the circle to stand before the cage and the figure seated in the far corner studying her, their calm expression betraying no emotion.

Suppressing a devious smirk Layla pasted on her brightest smile and leaned forward, "Good morning, Illyria, how nice to finally meet you."


End file.
